


Cold

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [183]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: “Chocolate’s done,” Stiles said, his teeth clacking a little. “God, it’s so cold.”Drabble written for the prompt"It's so cold..."





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> I’m working on other prompts I got for the [angst/horror list](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181928839772), but here’s a drabble for Jessie who asked for 16, _“It’s so cold...”_ Again, this isn’t angsty or horror-y at all, and the quote isn’t exactly exact, but I say it’s close enough without the ellipsis xD I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181947501767))

Stiles shivered as he placed two mugs of hot chocolate on the living room table. Derek was spreading a thick cover over the back of the couch and there were two folded blankets next to it.

“Chocolate’s done,” Stiles said, his teeth clacking a little. “God, it’s so cold.”

Derek sat down and held a hand out for Stiles, who immediately snuggled in next to him so Derek could wrap the cover around them. “We’ll get the new heater tomorrow.”

“Mhm.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Good thing I have my very own werewolf space heater until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
